Drops of Jupiter
by Can'tGetEnoughPotter
Summary: SongFiction: Ron isn't sure if Hermione feels the same way he feels about her. Does she? Find out when Ron accidentally leaves him letter to Hermione unattended in the Common Room for all eyes to see...


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Authors Note: This is my second SongFiction. It is between Ron and Hermione. The song is _Drops of Jupiter_ by Train. I changed the lyrics so it directs them straight to Hermione, and I cut it short because the words repeat themselves. Enjoy! And please review some of my other stories as well. ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**

_Now that you're back in the atmosphere _

_With drops of Jupiter in your hair, hey, hey_

It's been at least a few months since you've gotten a letter from Krum. It pained me to see you dance with him two years ago at the Yule ball, and it still does. The way the front curls of your hair fell on your shoulders and danced back and forth with you made me realize how much I really wanted you, especially when Krum tucked them behind your ears during the slow dance.

_You act like summer and walk like rain_

_Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey_

The way you smile when you read his letters gives me an unbearable anger that I want to take out on you. Before I come at you in a rage, I look at your eyes, hoping you'll look up and catch mine. I think to myself and wonder: how can I get you?; how can I win your heart?; how I can change and make you see it?

_Since the return of your stay on the moon_

_You listen like spring and you talk like June, hey, hey_

I think you've finally walked out of your fantasy with Krum and landed back into reality. I wish you had come back sooner, though. I accepted Lavender's invitation to go to Hogsmede with her. Ever since then, there's been this thing going on. I think we're dating. The only reason I accepted, though, was to make you jealous, but I don't think you've even noticed yet.

_Tell me did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated_

You finally decided to help me with homework the other day in the library when Harry was having a meeting with Dumbledore. We didn't really do homework, we just sat there and talked. You talked, really, but I didn't care. It made me feel at home and safe again to hear your voice echo through the shelves of dusty books. You asked my opinion of Krum, though. I just wish you understood that his love wasn't going to last.

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And then you missed me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

I carried your books for you when we walked back to the common room. I was hoping you'd acknowledge my kindness, but your head was still stuck in the clouds. I kind of mentally muted you and wondered if you ever thought of me at all during the day like I do. Do you miss me at all when we're not together? Even just as friends. I looked at you as I thought of that. I stared at your messy braid tossed to the side of your shoulder. You looked beautiful.

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey_

We fell asleep in the common room: you, Harry, and me. Harry and I had armchairs on either side of the couch you were on. Books, wrinkled parchment, and quills scattered the floor with messy notes in every nook and cranny. I was awake in all hours of the night, as I am every night, thinking of you and whether you feel the same way or not. I look over at you, a soft smile still etched on your lips. Your hand is hanging off the edge of the couch cushion and I can't help but wish I were holding it. I can't help but wish it were mine.

_She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey_

You woke up early the next day to a scream. Your worn copy of _Hogwarts, a History_ slipped off of your chest and onto my face. I wasn't sure how I ended up on the floor next to the couch, but you had sat right up and screamed my name; not Harry's name, not Krum's name, my name. We both looked each other and laughed, as if you didn't notice you screamed at all, but I did. It gave me hope. You did think of me. You want to protect me. You care about me. We laughed again as we looked over at Harry, who hadn't peeped once. I hadn't heard your laugh in so long. It sounded so smooth and solid, like a hummingbird's morning song.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere, I'm afraid that she might think of me as_

_Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land_

That day, you got another letter from Krum. You were so happy, you hugged me. I barely hugged back and didn't speak a word. You even read the letter aloud to me. Krum had confessed his love to you and admitted he hadn't stopped thinking about you once. I took out my wand and dared myself to burn the letter right in your hands, but I stopped myself. If you were happy, I should be happy, too. I then thought of how daring Krum was. But, he hasn't seen your face in two years. He doesn't know how hard it is to physically say it. I wondered if you would ever give me a chance; a chance to express my love to you. I was scared. Scared you'd look down upon me.

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day _

_and head back to the Milky Way?_

I went back to the common room during lunch. I couldn't eat. I grabbed a piece of parchment and a fresh quill and wrote my own letter to you, confessing my feelings, just like Krum. Except, I wasn't going to ever give it you. When I was finished, Harry came barging into the common room to tell me I had made the Quiddich team. I tried out just for you, Hermione. I know you don't care too much for Quiddich, but maybe I'd look tougher. I jumped up out of my chair to grab my broom and practice with Harry.

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind_

_Was it everything you wanted to find_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

]

After a few hours with Harry, we went back to the common room to change. When we walked through the portrait, there you were standing there, reading my letter! I snatched it up and burned it right then and there. You punched me in the arm, not playfully, but not violent. You demanded to know who that letter was from, because I hadn't signed my name yet. I stuttered and told you I have no idea. Of course, you're a whole lot smarter than I am. You played it cool and walked back up to your dorm without a word.

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong_

You didn't speak to me at all the next day, so I didn't either. Harry tried to get us to tell him what was going on, but I wouldn't budge. I needed to know how you felt about me. You finally spoke, but only a few words, as we entered the common room, "I can't imagine life without you, Ronald." I didn't know how to respond. What the heck does that mean?

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me_

I couldn't sleep, again, that night, so I got up and entered the common room. I went to sit down on the couch closest to the fire, but you were there instead. I mumbled an I'm sorry, but you told me not to be. I awkwardly sat down next to you and stared at the fire. Then, you got up and sat closer to me. I looked at you and you smiled. You really did feel the same way, and you were able to express that in no words at all. Lucky for me, that was probably the best way. If you had spoken I would have exploded.

**Yeah, I know I cut it short, but _Train_ just goes _na na na na_ pretty much the rest of the song. Hope you liked it! Please review and read my other stories as well! **

**~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


End file.
